A Goodnight's sleep
by ideomania
Summary: Poor tired and overworked Gwen gets a late night visitor. Arwen. Set Series 2. Written when I was tired - You've been warned.


**Note:** I don't own Merlin or any of it characters and this is probably a one time thing – its just I'm going a little stir crazy waiting for the next episode (Guinevere and Lancelot)…so yeah, this is me keeping my sanity. Unbetaed and possibly really bad because I normally write Doctor Who…

**Set:** Umm...whenever you like? No, okay...well possibly after the next episode - because then it would make sense her not feeling safe and keeping really busy - coz that's what you do to avoid issues (like falling for someone when you know its doomed from the start...or getting kidnapped...the usual). This would have to come after _The once and future queen _obviously...well obvious to me

Can I just say **I spend a lot of time trying to find Arwen fics and its actually a little depressing how few people 'ship it**, yes I can see why Merlin/Arthur is so hyped - they get a lot of screen time, are really close and funny and dependent on each other (well I think Merlin a bit more the Arthur) but _come on_! Its SO unfair.

Thank you those who keep the fic coming - especially _dfriendly_, you're amazing and I'll try to remember to review more often...coz I hate it when people read and don't review.

Also can I warn you I was tired when I wrote this so it may be a grammatical nightmare and every now and then I may miss a word...I do that sometimes...its unfortunate.

* * *

Gwen cleaned up the remnants of her dinner, she'd been lucky – the cook had known how overworked she was at the moment and had sent her home with a plate…_that she'd need to remember to return_. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wavered leaning against the stove, a few of the maidservants from the castle were ill and so could not fulfil their duties – especially at the risk to the ladies of the court…_and _everyone else…and somehow a lot of those duties had fallen to Gwen. She gave herself a shake, refusing to waste precious time moping – it would do her well to sleep, she'd need the energy. She lurched over to the table and clung to a chair as a yawn swept her face – sinking into it she mentally shook her head at herself. She shouldn't be taking a rest between here and walking over to her bed, she squinted over at it in the corner. It looked so tempting…if only it weren't so far away! Gwen propped up her head with both arms and yawned again, deciding it wouldn't hurt to just rest her eyes for a moment.

A muffled banging noise woke her, she raised her head from its nestled place in her arms and stared at the table…was it the afternoon…_was she late_? The fire flickered softly in the grate did she recall setting it? Yes? She frowned and ran a hand through her hair remembering that she'd let it down before she'd eaten…there it was again that noise. Oh! The door, of course…she stared at it and yawned. _The door looked so far away_. The person on the other side did not seem to be letting up, every few seconds another few knocks would punctuate the silence. She glanced at the window near the door, well whomever it was they were standing in the dark. Did she know anyone with no sense of decency when it came to the hour of the day? She rolled that around in her head as she half stumbled and tripped to the door; one of her stupid feet was asleep. Well if she was making a mental list Merlin was going to be at the top of it, this would be just like him – thinking just because he was up she would be too. Although he would have given up by now, it wasn't like he had a lot of time to waste either – not with Arthur to serve. She smirked to herself as she made it halfway to the door, now that was a fitting punishment if ever she heard one – waiting on Arthur hand and foot. Not that he was that bad…at least not anymore..._mostly_. Not that they were really speaking much lately, which was probably for the best.

God…what was she doing, again? Oh _right_, guessing the identity of the knocker. She rested a palm against the door, it could be Morgana needing her help or a friend…it wouldn't be the first time she'd…ugh! That horrid noise was giving her a headache. She couldn't think properly. Moving the chain from the door she swung it partially open revealing a tall-cloaked figure. Suddenly she remembered herself, a young orphaned servant girl living alone – she should not be opening the door at night to strangers! Before she could close the door again the figure pulled back the hood of the cloak revealing in the dying light of her fire blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Arthur. She frowned at him and blew out a puff of air.

"_Guinevere_, you shouldn't be opening the door this late without knowing who's on the other side." He chastised her with a serious look on his face. "How would you protect yourself if it _were_ someone meaning you ill?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she used the door to hold her up. "Did you come all this way just to _test_ me?" She asked sarcastically.

Arthur raised both eyebrows at her looking surprised, then motioned to her house. "_Well_, are you going to ask me in?"

She resisted the desire to roll her eyes. Detaching herself from the door she shuffled over to her bed. Her glorious bed and sat down, scooting back to lean against the wall. She looked over at him and blinked. Not only had Arthur closed the door he was now stoking the fire. She smiled knowing that thoughtfulness did not come naturally to him. She frowned, or maybe he was just trying to butter her up for waking her at such an ungodly hour. She closed her eyes and pulled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. She felt the mattress beneath her shift and her eyes flew open, finding that the prince had settled down next to her Gwen almost fell off the bed, but Arthur caught her arm.

"You look terrible." He murmured as he studied her, holding her arm gently.

Gwen glared at him and pulled her arm free, winding it back around her legs. "Thanks."

Arthur smirked, "For-"

"For saving me from tumbling off the bed." Gwen interrupted. Too tired for the servant/master game. Too tired for _any_ conversation, really.

Arthur thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry to call so late."

Gwen kept her gaze on the fire, "Are you really, _really_ sorry? Because I can tell you right now, you're _not_ as sorry as I am."

There was silence, except for their breathing and she turned to him to find Arthur staring at her. Suddenly the rudeness of her retort hit her and she sighed. "I didn't mean to sound so…"

"Harsh?" Arthur suggested in an amused tone.

She rolled her head to the side to look at him better, trying to explain. "It's just I only have a few hours to sleep before I have to get to work…and you've disturbed me."

"_Disturbed_ you." He repeated, giving her a look.

Gwen's eyes widened and she sat up, "Is something wrong with Morgana? Merlin? Do they need my help?" she asked suddenly panicked at the thought of either of her friends being in trouble.

Arthur gently pushed her back to lean on the wall, "_No_, no they're fine. Sleeping as far as I know." He smirked. "I had Merlin in the stables all day looking for my cloak pin, he's useless but he found it _eventually_."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief, "So you literally had him search for a needle in a haystack?"

"Not a needle _a pin_." Arthur corrected. He looked at her unimpressed face for a moment. "Guinevere, you shouldn't look so…disagreeable." He complained.

"Sorry, Sire." Gwen apologised with a yawn.

"I'm afraid I couldn't get away any sooner." He began stiffly, shifting his gaze to the fire. "But I wanted to ask you to move up to the castle." Gwen choked on her next yawn as he continued oblivious to her reaction. "For your safety, as well as Morgana's – I know she sneaks down here sometimes and you're living alone now-"

"Since _my_ father was executed by _your_ guards under orders from _your_ father." Gwen reminded bitterly.

Arthur turned back to her. "_Guinevere_, I thought…"

"That I'd _forgotten_?" she supplied angrily. "Forgotten that I have no one now. I'm alone-"

"_You're not alone_." Arthur interrupted quickly. "There's Merlin and Morgana…Gauis? People who care about you."

"Friends, not family. Not really." She looked away, suddenly finding herself wishing him far away. Or even better wishing herself far away. "Servant's should know their place. I live…to serve Camelot."

"We both do." Arthur said with a heavy sigh. "Or at least we both _should_."

A small smile appeared on Gwen's face, "Not feeling sorry for yourself are you, Sire?" She yawned. "Because I'm pretty sure you can do that in the safety of your own castle."

"Now, you're starting to sound like _Merlin_."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "And would that be so bad?"

"_Yes_!" Arthur said earnestly. His reaction was so strong you'd think she'd asked whether it would be a mistake to shave her head. She giggled.

"Great, now you're laughing at me. That's respectful."

"I'm not laughing at you-"

"Oh, you're laughing _with_ me?"

"No." she giggled for a moment before hitting her head on the wall behind her – trying to sober herself up, honestly the lack of sleep and the proximity of the prince did awful things to her head. "Look, _I'm not moving to the castle_ – not now not ever. This is my home, Arthur." Gwen rubbed a tried hand over her eyes and noticed the prince staring. "What is it _now_?" She tried to think back at what she'd just said; she hadn't been rude had she?

"It's _nothing_, Guinevere." Arthur chuckled.

"Why does it _not_ look like nothing?" Gwen asked archly. She stretched and yawned. "Shouldn't you be getting back? She questioned with as much lucidly as she could manage. "Back to _your own bed_…" she hinted none to subtly with a wave of her arm in the general direction.

"Why? Are you sick of me?" Arthur asked in a mock-offended tone. "Surely you're not trying to send me, _the Prince of Camelot_ out into the cold, dark night…alone?"

Gwen closed her eyes wondering if the wall was getting more comfortable or she was getting more tired. She frowned, 'more tired' that wasn't right – it should be tireder (was 'tireder' even a word?) or sleepier...or something. She yawned, what a great time for an internal grammatical debate.

Eyes still closed Gwen turned her head towards him, "And surely you're not expecting me, _Guinevere of Camelot_ to walk you home?"

Arthur laughed, "Are you offering?"

Gwen fumbled with one hand until she found what she was looking for. Arthur never saw the pillow coming. It hit his face with a very satisfying _wump_! Gwen giggled looking at his shocked face, she pushed away from the wall and rolled onto her side, lying length-ways down the bed, her legs tucked under her so that there was room for Arthur to sit.

Arthur looked at her sourly, "I could have you thrown in the dungeon for that slight."

"Go ahead." She dared "_At least_ I'd get a good nights sleep." She snuggled into the mattress "and Morgana would rescue me." She muttered.

"Morgana!" Arthur laughed. He pulled at her feet to get her to straighten her legs out. "Do you think you need rescuing from me?"

Gwen blinked at him, allowing him to straighten her legs out to lie across his lap. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Making you more comfortable." Arthur answered pulling a blanket free and draping it over his lap and her legs and up to her waist. Gwen began wondering if _somehow_ she's fallen asleep and so the fact that this didn't make any sense didn't matter.

"You _can't_ stay here." She protested weakly, she was so warm and snugly now…and she felt safe. It had been a while, too long she though tiredly.

"I've done it before." He argued.

"_You_ are going to give me a reputation." She murmured sleepily.

"And what kind of reputation would that be, _Guinevere_?" He asked teasingly.

Gwen chuckled and nudged him with a foot, "I thought you were going to let me get some sleep."

"I never said that."

They were both silent for a moment before bursting into hysterical giggles. When she'd got herself under control Gwen looked at him seriously, "You do know you're only this funny because I'm sleep deprived, right?"

Arthur appeared thoughtful for a moment then looked at her matching her seriousness, "Then I shall have to keep you up every night."

Gwen groaned and held out a hand, watching in amusement as Arthur took it in one of his. She smiled, "No, _I want the pillow_. What use is your hand to me now?"

He smiled playfully, "Well, I can think o-"

"Arthur. Pillow." Gwen ordered cutting him off.

He pouted at her tone. "No need to get snippy." Suddenly his eyes danced, "And just for that you don't get the pillow." He said childishly as he moved the pillow behind his head between him and the wall.

Gwen watched him for a moment; she could see he was tensed up ready for her attack, prepared to defend the bloody pillow to the end. _Well let the baby have his pillow then_, she'd gladly exchange it for sleep. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off.

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

"G'night, Arthur." She mumbled, completely missing the way Arthur's mouth quirked up at her words.

* * *

It's weird but I just noticed how suitable the title is...I actually started dreaming about the next episode if you can believe that. To think I didn't even really _like_ Merlin S1...and now I'm a bit addicted, I blame Doctor Who not being there for me to obsess over.

Personally (even as an Arwen Shipper) I think the ending to TOAFQ was a bit much, I mean they lived together for 3 days and kissed once - while I'm sure the King would disapprove of Arthur running away to live with a servant so he can pretend to be someone else and win a jousting contest....its not like he proposed or they even TALKED about their feelings...so I don't get it. Wouldn't it have made more sense for Arthur (to man up - instead of bringing his dad into the equation and) say that 'What happened while I was staying with you, I don't regret it but we can't start something we can't finish' or something? Is it really just me?

Also can I just say I love Merlin/Gwen shippers (I definitely saw the spark in the first episode) because how left field would that be to happen in the show? :) It would be sweet....but bizarre...still more Merlin/Gwen (friendship) scenes would be good - can't wait to see her catch him with that dress! Come on Merlin talk your way out of that one :)


End file.
